1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to armrests attached to chair backs, and more particularly, to an adjustment structure for a chair armrest that allows the armrest to be adjustably positioned with respect to a chair back.
2. Description of Related Art
Office chairs usually have armrests provided at two sides of a seat portion thereof. On order to adapt the armrests to users' different arm positions, some existing chairs have their armrests adjustable in altitude. However, where the office chair has its chair back configured to be reclined independent of its seat portion, a user lying on the reclined chair back will have his/her arms moving toward the chair back and being away from the armrests. As a result, the armrests fail to function, namely to support the user's arms.
For ensuring that a user who is in either an upright position or a lying position can have his/her arms appropriately resting on the armrests, some chairs are made to have armrests directly attached to a chair back thereof, so that when the chair back reclines, the armrests move along with it, thereby allowing the user to rest his/her aims on the armrests readily despite his/her body posture.
Yet, in the existing designs, the armrests attached to the chair back are fixed with respect to the chair back and allow no adjustment in altitude. Thus, the existing designs lack for adaptability and fail to satisfy when users having various body heights. Since it is indeed advantageous to have armrests attached to a chair back in terms of the chair back's spatial applicability and functionality, it would be desirable to have a design where armrests attached to a chair back are adjustable in altitude.